La neige était là
by Nlwanna
Summary: Théo s'asseyait toujours seul sur ce pont, et pensait à sa sœur. Parfois il pleurait. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul. ( Pre-slash )


Noël est considéré comme une des fêtes les plus joyeuses de l'année.

Pourtant, certaines personnes passaient la soirée du réveillon dans une ambiance maussade, seuls.

C'était le cas d'un jeune homme, à peine âgé de 19 ans, qui passait depuis plus de trois ans le réveillon de la même manière.

Son frond collé aux poutres d'un pont.

Tout les ans, ils se trouvait sur le bois usé et humide du seul pont passant par la petite rivière de son village. Chaque année il y allait, depuis sa tendre enfance.

Ses jambes se balançaient presque toutes seules depuis plus de dix minutes, et même si Theo, car c'était son nom, aurait du se sentir fatigué ou même commencé à avoir froid, rien ne changeait le fait qu'il était en train de balancer ses jambes.

Dans sa tête, il se passait des centaines de choses. De la liste de courses, aux souvenirs les plus enfuis.

Mais même enfoncés profondément dans sa mémoires, ces souvenirs revenaient toujours au devant de son esprit. C'était dans ces moments que Theo remettait sa vie en question.

Parfois, les souvenirs passaient d'un simple repas en famille, à des câlins avec sa sœur, jusqu'à l'accident qui l'a fait disparaître.

Le seul point commun dans ces souvenirs était sa sœur.

Il se rappelait tendrement de ses cheveux ondulés, qui rendaient son visage si imparfaitement parfait. Ses yeux couleur caramels qui, une fois qu'ils avaient rencontrés votre regard, changeaient votre vision sur le monde. Oui, sa sœur était une bénédiction, une boule vivante d'espoir et de joie, une personne d'une innocence massacrante.

Elle était tout pour lui.

Au final, il avait un peu tout gâché, il avait couru un soir sur de la glace, tombant sur la route. Une voiture roulait, oh dieu, si vite. Sa sœur, l'ange qu'elle était, n'avait pas pensé à ne pas mourir mais à le sauver.  
Les sentiments de son frère étaient alors devenus un mélange de culpabilité et de colère envers sa personne. Un haine sans limite envers lui-même, qui pouvait à tout moment le jeter dans les mains de la mort.

Une larme, étrangement chaude, parcourue sa joue sans un bruit. Il l'a laissa glisser vers sa bouche, incapable de lever les bras pour l'essuyer.

Sa culpabilité, le rongeant sans aucun doutes à ce moment, grandissait au fur et à mesure que le froid s'acharnait sur lui. Il pensait doucement à rester ici, regarder l'eau à moitié gelée, et mourir de froid sous le bruit de la rivière qui coule.

Il ferma les yeux et apprécia l'odeur de l'air, la pureté de l'endroit. Son frond, toujours appuyé contre la poutre gelée, s'enfonça un peu plus dans la neige qui la recouvrait. Il était fatigué.

Alors qu'il s'abandonnait à un destin incertain, une sensation inhabituelle prit place dans le haut de son dos. Celui-ci se redressa, surpris par l'amas de chaleur qui venait de faire face.

Se yeux se rouvrirent avec une lenteur sans précédents pour rencontrer le regard inquiet d'un inconnu.

Le garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, s'assit à côté de lui, et ne prononça pas un mot pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ou simplement des secondes. Peu importe, Theo n'avait plus la notion du temps.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui passa sa main sur le front de Theo. Le regard perdu qui lui lança fit encore plus sourire l'inconnu qui décida enfin à parler.

« Tu as de la neige sur le front. »

Les sourcils de Theo se froncèrent d'un coup et il leva les yeux pour essayer de regarder son front, peine perdue évidement.

Un petit rire échappa les lèvres de l'inconnu qui, bizarrement, réchauffa le cœur de l'homme.

« J'ai eu peur que tu attrapes froid. »

En suivant la main qui accompagnait ses mots, Theo remarqua enfin la veste posée sur ses épaules, d'une couleur sobre et sans motif.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Theo se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé la question de l'inconnu en suspend lorsque celui-ci la réitéra. Une légère couleur rouge vint effleurer ses joues, et il espéra mentalement que le garçon mépriserait ça pour du froid et non de la gêne.

« J'aime bien être ici. »

L'inconnu hocha la tête, et après cette phrase, un grand silence prit place. Silence pendant lequel les deux c'étaient assit dos contre les poutres, toujours sur le même pont. Aucun malaise n'était ressentit, et les deux c'étaient contenté d'écouter la respiration de l'autre.

Pourtant Theo décida de briser ce silence pourtant agréable, cherchant désespérément à avoir une conversation décente avec son interlocuteur.

« Et toi ?

\- J'essayais d'échapper au dîner de famille. »

Les deux échangèrent un regard, pendant lequel Theo se permit un sourire de soutient, qui obtînt un haussement des épaules pour réponse.

« D'ailleurs... Moi c'est Liam. »

Theo fut ravis d'enfin connaître le nom de son interlocuteur, et il décida de ce présenter à son tour avant de tendre une main. Main qui fut serré par la main chaude et douce de l'adolescent.

Theo et Liam commencèrent à échanger sur leur vie, sur leurs études, incapables de garder un sujet plus de deux minutes. Ils discutèrent de musique, de meubles, de couleurs et même de rêves. Pendant des heures ils se donnèrent à chacun le droit de parler sans limites.

Personne n'avait été là pour voir leur discussion, qui tournait autant sur des sujets lambda que sur des secrets enfuis depuis des années. Personne n'avait été là pour voir le rapprochement bien trop rapide des deux hommes. Personne ne pourrait raconter la puissance de l'alchimie entre les deux individus, cette connexion exceptionnelle que les deux partageaient.

Personne ne pourrait raconter cela à leurs enfants.

Sauf eux.


End file.
